


Kissing Up A Storm

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Series: Sweetness and Scars [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Allowing Himself to Feel, Emotional Constipation, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek isn’t used to relationships.He hasn’t been in one for in a long time; not since Jennifer (which one couldn’t really even call proper dating). And in his history, overall, he hasn’t exactly had much experience with romantic meetings and the joy they can bring. But cupid has finally caught up to him it seems, to show him that even big bad Alpha Hale can’t escape the bonds of romance… or in this case the hands (or cuffs) of a certain Beacon Hills lawman.And so this is how he finds himself pressed against a tree on the preserve, Sheriff Stilinski taking his mouth in a hurried, needy kiss in the middle of a rainstorm.





	Kissing Up A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Manip by Always_Bottom_Derek
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Derek isn’t used to relationships.

He hasn’t been in one for in a long time; not since Jennifer (which one couldn’t really even call proper dating). And in his history, overall, he hasn’t exactly had much experience with romantic meetings and the joy they can bring. But Cupid has finally caught up to him, it seems, to show him that even big bad Alpha Hale can’t escape the bonds of romance… Or in this case the hands (or cuffs) of a certain Beacon Hills Lawman.

And so this is how he finds himself, pressed against a tree on the preserve, Sheriff Stilinski taking his mouth in a hurried needy kiss in the middle of a rainstorm.

He can hardly believe the rom-com setting nature has provided. He can’t believe it either when he finds himself clutching John desperately, responding to his kiss with the same intensity, or maybe even more.

John’s mouth tastes like beer, metal, and mint and Derek groans as he allows his tongue to explore inside his mouth. The rain is heavy and his leather boots dig into the mud as he tries to brace himself for the impact of the Sheriff’s increased ardence.

Then, breaking their kiss, he turns the tables, licking a thick neck, tasting the raindrops as they run down John’s throat, dripping from his dark blond hair. Derek's lips, warm against wet skin, leave John panting.

He thrills at this reaction and the Sheriff laughs, clearly cherishing his frisky move.

Cradling his head, John pulls him off his neck to look into his eyes, staring into green depths that have seen so much grief and pain. The Sheriff has faced his own grief, lost battles and the way he stares shows he understands: knows perfectly why the light their play had sparked flickers now uncertain in Derek’s gaze.

The tree they’re under hasn’t done much to shelter them and for Derek everything suddenly feels dampened. His clothes are heavy with water.  He feels the weight of the want and the warring being traded by their silent exchange of looks.

“John, I…”

“Shh...” John hushes him, rubbing broad thumbs over sharp cheekbones. “Don’t say anything, Derek. Let’s just enjoy this. Please?"

“Allow yourself to enjoy this.”

The heat of John’s hand on his cheek centers Derek and lets him know this isn’t a Nogitsune illusion or any other evil spirit either.

“Can you do this with me?”

This is so real and Derek wants to live it. Even more though in this moment what he really wants is another kiss.

So he takes one.

John’s lips are soft and Derek tilts his head to match his lover's subtle movements. His werewolf senses threaten to drown in the stimulus of the rain and John's flavor. And then there’s the way John’s scent has increased with the wetting of his skin.

_Fuck._

Derek knows he should punish himself, not allow himself to revel in it, given how many times he’s joked about Stiles’ smell aggravating him. John and Stiles’ scents are so similar, he thinks. But then they would be, obviously. They are father and son after all.

Never in a million years would he have thought before this that he’d ever actually want Stilinski musk filling his nose every day, every night.

But he does.

He wants the Sheriff's taste living in his mouth too. And for one of the first times in his life, his luck is good, because John seems to be willing to give this to him.

Strong, rough-skinned hands find their way to Derek’s abs, fingers trace the outlined fabric where his flimsy grey Henley clings to his muscular body. Finding its hem, the Sheriff pulls it up and off, huffing in displeasure for having to stop kissing as he strips his torso.

The garment lands, water-heavy, in the mud, as they return to kissing.

Derek grips at John’s soaked police coat and presses close like he’s trying to fuse himself to his body and the heat it radiates.

Then throwing his head back against the tree with a thud, he closes his eyes relishing the goosebumps that prickle his flesh when John’s starts to sucking, slaking his thirst with the water drops on his earlobe and stubbled jaw.

It’s impressive how much he’s melting under this mouth. Derek feels like John is the Alpha right now and he a mere beta. Maybe he is here, but would that really be such a terrible thing?

He wonders if maybe he should submit fully and let the older man take care of him. Something he’s never before allowed anyone else to do.

Derek’s hair is soaked, plastered to his forehead. John’s is too. He pulls the Sheriff’s head back to look at those blue, often world-weary eyes, water hanging like tears from blond lashes.

John smirks back at him and slides hands under his thighs before hiking him up, easily holding 214 pounds of werewolf muscle up against the tree.

Derek groans at this sudden show of strength and dominance and has to fight internally to not beg John to mount him right there in the middle of the preserve under the downpour.

Instead, with both hands holding onto John’s nape, he lunges forward for another kiss, eager to savor as much of the Sheriff’s flavor as he can get before the rain washes it away.

With his age comes experience and John is an excellent kisser and he smiles around these new kisses. Pleased growls at Derek greediness vibrate his lips, his hands re-assert his grip under his wolf’s tight jean-clad thighs.

Cradling John’s head, Derek lets go of his mouth and pulls back to stare at him for a few seconds, before leaning in to subtly nuzzle a clean-shaven cheek. He flicks his tongue out to catch some droplets sliding by John’s jaw.  Around them, rain-sound seems to sing their heated encounter to the whole forest.

They probably look like two horny teenagers, Derek imagines, and the irony of this isn’t lost on him. Of course, out of all the world’s possible arrangements, he ends up romantically entangled with the father of one of the actual teenagers he hangs around.

But then he remembers John’s earlier petition to allow himself to enjoy...

He beams. Blue eyes twinkle gleefully back at him and they return to making out again. Their swollen lips and avid tongues articulate previously repressed passions, their wordless conversation flows like the water around their feet.

John grunts a noise of pleasure, one Derek imagines getting to hear repeated over and over in other hot, steamy circumstances. Then the Sheriff breaks their kiss, this time to lean in and whisper, husky-voiced, in his ear.

“I would love to keep doing this, but I’m a bit old for this kind of adventure. We stay here like this, this damp is gonna make my ancient bones ache. How about we get home where I have hot chocolate, dry clothes, and warm sheets waiting for us?”

Derek doesn’t like the idea of stopping what they’re doing and offers a puppy-ish growl to show it. But the idea of sharing a warm, clean bed is seductive. Perfect, in fact.

_Almost_.

He scowls playfully and makes a counteroffer.

“Okay, I’ll second that. But I think hot chocolate, NO clothes, and warm sheets sounds even better.”

John smiles and gives a peck to kiss-plumped lips. “You know how to bargain, uhn Hale?”

Setting Derek back on his feet they move toward John's patrol car under the pouring rain. Derek grins, hearing John’s heart skip a beat when he glances at his soaked bare torso, blue eyes catching on the rivulets of rain running down the grooves of his abs, on the swell of each muscle bunching as he moves.

As much as Derek loves the way he's being admired, he can’t wait to get them out from under the sheets of the preserve's falling rain and under the sheets of the Sheriff’s bed to continue what they started.

After all, on a rainy afternoon, that’s what boyfriends do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> You guys can also visit my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)
> 
> -Benn_Xavier


End file.
